starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bevel Lemelisk
Bevel Lemelisk era un científico Imperial. Biografía La Antigua República Bevel Lemelisk era un infame científico que empezó a trabajar en tiempos de la Antigua República. Colaborador habitual del doctor Walex Blissex, Lemelisk mostraba sin embargo impulsos más agresivos. Uno de los primeros diseños de Lemelisk fue un caza de combate para el pueblo geonosiano, en clara colaboración con los separatistas del Conde Dooku. Se cree que, en esta colaboración, Lemelisk se hizo con diseños geonosianos para una estación espacial acorazada. En su colaboración con la República, hubo varios problemas debido a las tendencias violentas de Lemelisk. Sin embargo, esto pareció resolverse cuando la República ordenó a Lemelisk y Blissex el diseño del [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria]], que entraría en activo al final de las Guerras Clon. Lemelisk trabajaría constantemente con una gran cantidad de diseños. Antes de que el Victoria saliese de fábrica, él ya tenía preparados diseños para todos sus modelos, incluyendo el [[Destructor Estelar clase Eclipse|Destructor clase Eclipse]], dos veces más grande que un superdestructor y que no entraría en activo hasta después de la Batalla de Endor. El Imperio Cuando el Emperador Palpatine impuso su gobierno imperial, Lemelisk pasó a trabajar en exclusiva para él. Se le consideraba el diseñador jefe de estaciones espaciales para el Imperio. Por entonces, Lemelisk era un hombre con exceso de peso, pálido y con el pelo blanco picudo. El Gran Moff Tarkin envió a Lemelisk a la estación de Las Fauces, donde debería preparar la construcción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte operativa, a partir de los diseños obtenidos durante las Guerras Clon. Lo más importante de la Estrella era el superláser, que combinaba múltiples lásers en un único rayo y que debería poder destruir fácilmente una nave comandante. Pero Lemelisk superó las expectativas de Tarkin: el superláser podía destruir un planeta. thumb|left|Lemelisk y Tarkin. En Las Fauces, Lemelisk tendría a varios científicos muy inteligentes a sus órdenes (entre ellos Qwi Xux, una joven, genial e ingenua omwati que consideraba a Lemelisk su mentor). Sin embargo, se explicaría a éstos que el propósito era abrir por la mitad planetas muertos para facilitar la extracción de minerales del Núcleo, y que a nadie se le había ocurrido intentar dirigir el superláser contra un planeta habitado por cualquier tipo de especie. Lemelisk también estaría implicado en el desarrollo de los Devastadores de Mundos, y transmitiría los diseños de éstos a Tarkin junto con los de la Estrella de la Muerte. Lemelisk casi nunca abandonaría Las Fauces. Una de estas contadas ocasiones fue para acompañar a Tarkin a una reunión con el emperador, para discutir detalles sobre el diseño. A esta reunión acudirían también Tol Sivron, Darth Vader y un esclavo de Tarkin, Ackbar. Pero, cuando la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida, Lemelisk pasó a temer por su vida. Él le había explicado los fallos al emperador en la reunión, pero de todos modos huyó a su retiro secreto en el planeta Hefi. No fue suficiente. Los agentes imperiales lo encontraron y lo llevaron ante el emperador. Palpatine ejecutó a Lemelisk, en teoría por no informar totalmente de cualquier posible fallo, haciendo que le devorasen vivo los escarabajos piraña de Yavin 4. Sin embargo, Palpatine hizo que su mente y recuerdos fuesen transferidos a un clon. Lemelisk ha continuado sirviendo al Imperio, en siete cuerpos clonados por sus numerosas ejecuciones por fracaso. Lemelisk diseñó el Tarkin y reparó los fallos de la primera Estrella de la Muerte para el diseño de la segunda. En ésta trabajó con los doctores Eloy y Kellering para usar cañones láser de segunda generación. El Tarkin, por su parte, combinaba el poder ofensivo de la Estrella de la Muerte con nuevos motores y generadores de escudos, aunque el prototipo fue destruido por Luke Skywalker y la princesa Leia Organa. La Nueva República Lemelisk desapareció después de la batalla de Endor, y se mantuvo oculto durante la campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn contra la naciente Nueva República. Pero, más tarde, Lemelisk fue encontrado por Durga el hutt, que quería contratarlo para la construcción de una superarma. Durga mantuvo que daría carta blanca a Lemelisk, y el científico aceptó. Durga había hecho que sus mascotas, los semiinteligentes taurils, robasen en Coruscant los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la Nueva República. Quería que Lemelisk diseñase una nueva superarma. En el proceso, Lemelisk ayudó a durga a diseñar unas naves llamadas explotadores de minerales. La idea era que identificasen los materiales más valiosos en las inmediaciones y se los quedasen cuando los soltasen sobre un asteroide. El primer asteroide era tan poco valioso que se devoraron los unos a los otros. El plan de Durga era que Lemelisk rediseñase la Estrella de la Muerte, eliminando los hangares de TIE, los muelles de atraque, almacenamiento, camarotes... Básicamente todo menos el superláser. Durga sólo quería un superarma para controlar la galaxia, y además, los generadores no tendrían que mantener otros sistemas y así el rayo sería aún más potente. Así, cuando se activaba el rayo, el arma parecería un inmenso sable de luz por el espacio. Por ello Lemelisk lo llamó Espada Oscura. Pero Durga resultó ser muy frugal a la hora de conseguir materias primas, y su asociado, el general Sulamar, resultó ser muy inepto. Durga, además, obligó a Lemelisk a trabajar con los esclavos taurils, que tenían la mala costumbre de distraerse fácilmente, no consiguiendo hacer trabajos de calidad. Lemelisk tuvo que revisar personalmente la mayoría de los sistemas para que Durga no se enterase de los problemas; si no hubiese sido por su persistencia personal, el proyecto nunca habría salido adelante. Aún así, muchos de los sistemas eran malos y el material utilizado era inferior a las especificaciones. Lemelisk sabía que la Espada Oscura nunca funcionaría bien. Cuando la Nueva República se infiltró en la Espada Oscura, Lemelisk huyó en la confusión, utilizando una cápsula de escape. Durga intentó usar la Espada Oscura para salir del cinturón de asteroides de Hoth, pero su superláser no consiguió abrirse paso entre los escombros. La Espada Oscura fue aplastada por dos inmensos planetoides, y Durga murió en la explosión. Lemelisk no tuvo mucha más suerte: Fue capturado por la fragata nebulón-B Yavaris, bajo el mando de Wedge Antilles, y enviado a Coruscant para ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra. No hay más datos confirmados sobre Lemelisk, pero yo no doy dos créditos por la supervivencia de este clon. Lo que no está claro es si había otros clones esperando su consciencia... Apariciones *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''A Death Star is Born'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''La Espada Oscura'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Two *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' * * Lemelisk, Bevel Lemelisk, Bevel Lemelisk, Bevel Lemelisk, Bevel